I love her not you
by Anime201612
Summary: I'm sorry,I don't love you.You don't make my heart beat and I can only think you as my friend and nothing thing more... I love her and not you
1. Chapter 1

**This is story is for Luffy x Nami**

 **Hope u enjoy this little story I've created**

* * *

Bleach

"Yeah,Finally MEAT" I yelled out of Sanji give me the wonderful meat. I love when we go to new islands and this one is going to be our has a beautiful bleach, but most importantly there a lot of meat for me to eat.

-3 hours later -

That was an amazing dinner I thought to my I went on

deck and saw how beautiful the sunset was,I jump off the ship and had a little run at the bleach.

"Luffy, where are you going?" Nami said and she went off the ship.

"Going on a run around the to come?" I said to Nami,

"Sure" Nami said,

The next thing I know was that we were sitting down and watching the I stand up I realized how beautiful Nami For some reason my heart started beating so fast ,as if it on second gear.I wished I could understand why my heart is beating so fast and I am not in second gear.

"Nami,when a person heart beats very does that mean?" I said,

"Well this is hard to do I put it? When your heart beat fast and it was Torards a person that mean you in love them or you are shock and as for you it's second gear."Nami replied,

"Then what's Love"I said in a confused voice.

"Well love is a deep affection towards a person and that mean you care for that person very much and would die for them and protect there in love which means your heart beats fast,making you to act weird and do strange things and you want to be by their side for the rest of your life ." Nami said.

So that means I love Nami then.I always wanted to projects her and let no danger harm her. My heart would beat around her now.

I love Nami then,What if she doesn't love me back? My brains hurt from all the I want is meat to cool down my brains.

"Sanji,I want me meat! Sanji! Sanji! SANJI!" I yelled.

"WHAT do you want Luffy"Sanji yelled back,

MEAT! I want meat that what a want!" I yelled,

"NOOO!"Sanji said,

"Captain Order! Now give me my meat." I once again yelled

"Fine!" Sanji replied,

After I finish my delicious my meat and decided to go to for some reason I couldn't sleep and that wasn't normal because I always sleep easily after a couples of for some reason Nami wasn't out of my mind and I'm confused if I love her or inlove with her. Before time I had fallen asleep.

I got out of my room and went to the sunny head to look at the sun and do something that I never do in the ! As I was thinking I saw Nami coming out of the girls room and she went up to again my heart couldn't stop beating like crazy!Nami went up to me and smile.I love how she smile and I want her to smile forever.

"Good morning,Luffy" she said in her sweet voice

"Hey,Nami" I replied with the biggest smile I can do,

A silence broke between the both of us and all I can do is stare at her beautiful face And nothing more than to do that point I realized that I love her not the way I love my nakama but the way I want to spend my whole life with is it called again ?

"Nami,What is it called when your heart beats faster and I want to spend your life with the person that makes your heart beats fast?" I asked her,

"Luffy,That when your in love with someone" she replied,

"Then that mean I ...I" what the hell my I so nervous,these thing never happen to me before.

"Luffy, is there anything wrong" Nami said in a concern voice,

"No it nothing.I just wanted to say that I..I..lo..ve"As I was about to finish my sentence."Luffy" said a female voice that was someone I think I know.

"Luffy,Where are you" the voice said.I jump off sun y'all head and look for who the voice and I saw Hancock looking for me.

"..Luffy..." Hancock said,

"No!, I am not going to marry you so stop asking"I said,

"Darling,I've miss you so much" Hancock said as her face turn red. She went up and hugged that point I realized but Nami was looking at us with sad eyes. I pushed Hancock went up to Hancock.

"Hello, it's nice to meet must be you for helping Luffy with Ace." Nami said with a smile,

"Don't you dare call me Hancock,you'll call me Empress." Hancock replied in a rude way.

"Hancock" I said to Hancock,

"It okay, bye I'll be going to my room" Nami said as she turn to look at me.I hated it,the way her eyes look so way she look like she was about to cry .If I made her cry then my world would be over to the point that there nothing left.

"Hancock ,what are you doing here" I said to Hancock,

"I miss you and couldn't help but to see you face and I hope you can let me stay here for 3 days." Hancock replied to me,

"Sure but don't you never say that to her again and be nice to my crew mates their very precious to me"I replied.

3rd person-

"Where would I sleep in this ship?" Hancock said Hoping being able to sleep in the same room as Luffy,

"Well,You'll be sleeping in the girls room" Luffy said,

"Where is the girl room,can you please show it to Luffy." Hancock said,

"Sure" Luffy said,

As the two went to the girls room the boys woke up and walk out of the boys Sanji,Franky and Usopp's surprise saw a beautiful women with Luffy and she seem to be in love with their jaws were drop down to the floor in shock.

* * *

Thank for reading this fanfic please review!🙈😀

What do you think of the start and hope you'll enjoy the second chapter.

What will Hancock do if she finds out that Luffy is in love with Nami.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you like my second chapter of the fanfication of Luffy x Nami And sorry for my very bad grammar. Hope you enjoy this chapter🙈😄

Can we just pretend that Luffy have his own room.

The 3rd chapter is be coming soon

 **Thank you for reading please review!**

* * *

Chapter 2

3rd person-

Luffy knock on the door of the girl's room with Hancock right beside open the door and Luffy had a smile. On the other hand Hancock wanted to stad Nami to her death ,making her Luffy smiling like that for no reason."Hi" Nami said trying to ignore Hancock from her she didn't really care because her and Luffy's bond are much stronger than with Hancock's right?

Luffy's POV

Out of nowhere Nami came and hug me and kiss me on the she let go of me.I didn't wanted Nami to stop hugging me. I feel warm whenever she Hughes me.I just wanted to stop time so We can stay like that forever."Luffy,That what you do when you're in love with a someone, So if your in love with someone you should do " she said with her beautiful smile.

"Ok Nami" I replied and hope she didn't how red my face was now.

3rd person-

Hancock is now on the edge of killing she tried to calm she try to manage her yelled in her hear to get her attention and stop her some being in her lala lands of hers.

"HANCOCK,ARE YOU THERE!" Luffy yelling in Hancock hears with all he got,

"Yes darling" Hancock said,

"this is the girl's room,this will be where you will sleep in the sunny."Where will I sleep,Luffy" Nami said aggravated,

"That a are you sleep I that bed" Luffy said looking at her,

"Yes and I am sorry but I would like to sleep in my own bed please.I am sorry Nami-chan"robin said knowing what going to happen next,

"It's ok Robin I know what you mean,then where would I sleep then" she said with a frown,

" sleep on the ground of this bedroom than" Hancock said smirking at her comment,

"Nami,you'll be sleeping in my room and let Hacock sleep in this Plus I have a king size bed,so you can have one half and the other for fair to me every have a win." Luffy said as he look at Nami with a Serious face.

Nami couldn't disagree with her captain in this situation because 1 is that she can make Hancock go nuts and 2 is that Luffy king size bed is the most soft and fluffy thing in this ship. She was the was the one who bought the bed for him.

"Ok then I will sleep with you" Nami said'

"Now everything is solve" Luffy said,

"Luffy,How about I sleep in your bed instead of her" Hancock asked in hope of a yes,

"No,You are sleeping with Robin who will watch over you with her devil fruit powers and I trust Nami to sleep with me."Luffy said,

Nami was blushing so hard that her face is about to explode out of happiness Hancock felt as Luffy cared for Nami then hated the fact that Luffy is now in love with another girl and not not that pretty and Can't be that strong was a hundred time better than that girl."But Why her and Not me" Hancock thought.

Nami,Robin and Luffy went to out to the out leaving Hancock alone in the girl's room

Hancock's POV-

I am more better than her in everything,but why her that he have to love.I WANT kill her. What can she why her and not me. All I wanted was for Luffy to Love heart hurt so isn't stopping.I feeling as if it broken in two pieces . of pieces that full of pain and loneliness. Luffy,you can love only me."Tears"I whispered to my self.I promised myself to never cry All because of that bitch.

3rd person-

Luffy and Nami went to to Luffy's of Nami shock the room was so freaky kept walking around the Sat on the bed,while Luffy was right in front of looked at Nami face and decided to show his love to bend down and kiss Nami on the of shock Nami gasps, letting Luffy a way kiss was Long, sweet, gentle and both finally let go,Their faces were bright red.

"Nami, I love you" Luffy said with his face like a tomatoe,

Nami starting crying out of happiness."Why are you I made to cry" Luffy asked with a frown

"Yes you did,but this is tears of happiness. I love you too,Luffy" Nami replied trying not to cry.

After Nami wipe all her tears away they had another passionate kiss for domination it was gentle with was careful not to go to rough.


End file.
